The Son Of The Demon King
by KetsuekiAkuma191
Summary: This is not a Blue Exorcist fanfic this is a story where the main character happens to be the son of The Demon King
1. Chapter 1

I was never happy in my life. I was bullied at school, abused at home. There was never really anyone I cared about in my life except my friend Dick. He knew about my problems at home and at school, he would always worry about me if I miss a day off school or not attend class, sometimes he gets very overprotective.

We met the first year of high school, he was on the football team for all three years we know each other, he was decently built, while I was scrawny. He would always get on my case about exercising and how I need to get into shape if I want to defend myself. But I never really cared about being fit or defending myself because I thought I wouldn't make it far in life, but I regret not listening to him, and because of that I lost him.

**Present time**

**Y/N POV**

After making my way to school from home, I would always go straight to my locker to get my stuff ready for class. It's a normal routine I do every day but like every day there is always a group of the same people coming to me to bully me.

"What do you guys want this time?" I ask trying to get them to go away without any conflict "We want what we always want every day." They say while giving me an evil smirk and cracking their knuckles 'This is starting to get annoying' as I get my stuff out of my locker and I close it and lock it I turn back to them with an annoyed look. "Just leave me alone." I say with an annoyed tone "And why should we listen to you?!" One of them says raising their voice at me trying to make me scared "Because it's pathetic to pick on someone just so you can make you feel good about yourself." I said about to walk away until they pushed me and started to kick me, then I started to lose consciousness when I heard someone screamed. "Hey! Get away from him before I make you sorry you ever messed with him!" ? said, I tried my best to see who it was, but it was too late I had already passed out.

**_Timeskip_**

**Y/N POV**

"Ugh... what happened? Where am I?" I asked looking around my surroundings, "Hey... how you are holding up champ?" ? asked with a smile. Uhh that voice sounds familiar, turning to where I heard the voice coming from, everything was blurry due to the lights but as my eyes adjusted I could see a familiar face.

"Hey... Dick. Where am I?" I asked while rubbing my head "Ugh and why does my head hurt?" hearing my question Dick starts to giggle a bit "*Sigh* Y/N it happens again." Dick said with a sad smile, it always pained me to see him like that. "So, they came after me again? So pointless." I said making Dick give me a questioning look "What do you mean 'pointless'?" Dick asked while rubbing his head "They keep doing this to me hoping to get a reaction from me but it's pointless because it's been almost a whole year since they been bullying me, and I have yet reacted nor will I ever." I said looking at him giving him a smile. He does the same before he speaks "C'mon... we should get going before we're late." Dick said gesturing me to get out of the bed, and I respond with a slight nod, and after getting out of bed we went to go get my things then we left to go to class.

**_Timeskip_**

**Y/N POV**

After the final bell rang signaling that school is over, all the students started gathering their things and heading home but I stayed back because Dick asked me to, 'I wonder what he wants to talk about?' I thought, as I was waiting I heard someone yell my name, I turned around to see that it was Dick in his football gear 'Hmmm maybe he has a game today. Is that what he wanted to talk about?' I thought as he walked up to me "Hey Dick so you wanted to talk to me about something?" I asked, "Yeah I do." Dick said with some worry in his voice "Well what is it?" I said with a smile "Well are you going to be okay walking home?" Dick asked catching me off guard "Huh... yeah I will. Why?" I asked, "Well because I just want to make sure that nothing happens to you that's all." Dick said with a smile "I'm going to find walking home. But don't you have a game or practice today?" I asked "Hahaha yeah I do have practice. But I'm okay with skipping to walk you home." Dick said while scratching the back of his head "*Sigh* I'm good Dick, you don't need to skip practice for me and besides I'm old enough to walk home it's not like I'm going to get kidnap." I said while giving Dick a smile making him do the same "Alright then I guess I'll see you tomorrow then. Well, see ya!" Dick said while jogging off leaving me all alone.

'Well, I guess I should get going then, don't want to piss off mom and her boyfriend. It's already bad that they abuse me enough, eh no use in complaining, well I should get going.' I thought as I walked off.

**_Timeskip_**

**Y/N POV**

'What do I want to do when I grow up? Never really thought about it, maybe the army? I don't really know.' As I was walking down the street while listening to music and thinking about the future I felt like I was being followed so I decided to turn around to see if I was and when I did I saw nothing and that eased my suspicion a little.

Turning back, I felt a little bit calmer knowing that I wasn't being followed but, the second that I turned around I felt a sharp pain in my neck and I fell to the ground and everything went black.

**_Timeskip_**

**? POV**

It's been 3 days and Y/N still hasn't woken up, I don't understand how he can sleep that long without anything.

"Hey Katlyn, what time is it?" I ask while staring at Y/N "It's 05:30, please stop asking." Katlyn said as she was messing around with her magic.

Not knowing what to do for the time being I decided to do the same as Katlyn, but before I could I hear someone yawning behind me. Turning around quickly I see that Y/N has finally woken up.

**Y/N POV**

As I was starting to wake up I looked at my surroundings and notice that I was in a warehouse and I was not the only one. There were 2 others with me but they were both females. I didn't know what was going on, so I decided to try to talk with one of the females, but I wasn't able to, I quickly grab my throat and try to speak again but I couldn't. So, I concluded that my throat was dry. Trying my best to signal one of the females I decided to let out a yawn since that was all that I can do at the moment.

After doing so I was able to get one of their attention. As one of them noticed my yawn they quickly spun around and look directly at me with sparkles in her eyes, taking a good solid look at her I was finally able to see what she looked like.

She was an average looking female with long purple hair going all the way down to her hips, along with purple eyes to match her hair. She was wearing revealing clothes but not too revealing. She was wearing a black jacket with a purple T-shirt that is almost see-through, and she is wearing tight black jeans with black boot heals.

The other one had red hair that goes to her hip, she had red eyes to go along with her hair, and she was wearing the same as the other women but with red and black, she was also around my height but she was shorter, she was I would say around my shoulder.

"Ahh, you are awake your Highness!" The women said with a smile while clapping her hands and holding them close to her head, 'Your Highness'? What is she talking about is there a king here? She can't be talking about me there's no way. As I was about to respond I saw her put her hand up "Don't speak you have been asleep for 3 days so your throat should be sort of dry so here." The women said as she handed me a water bottle 'I think I have been kidnap, oh dear god am I about to be raped?!' I thought as I took the water bottle with caution making the women giggle.

"Don't worry your highness we're not going to hurt you let alone rape you." She said with a smile 'Eh?! Did she read my mind?!' "I did." She said making me give her a questioning look 'D-Did she just-' "Read your mind? Yeah, it's kind of a habit of mine, I can't really help it." She said with a smile "Don't worry though we won't harm you, your Highness." There she goes with 'Your Highness' again.

After drinking the water bottle I was finally able to speak again. "Eh? Why... can... I barely... Speak?" I asked making the other female who was messing around with something that looks impossible "The reason for that is because you have been asleep for 3 days straight." The other one said as she stared at me, she looked slightly younger than the other one, she looked to be around my age.

"Three days?" I asked in a calm tone making the older one a nod. "Okay. So, if you don't mind me asking. Why did you kidnap me?" I asked "We didn't kidnap you. We simply took you without your permission." The older one said with a smile "THAT IS THE LEGITIMATE DEFINITION OF KIDNAPPING!" I said "It is? Well then, we are sorry for 'Kidnapping' you." The older on said while quoting 'Kidnapping'.

"*Sigh* Can I go?" I asked "Nope." She said with a smile "Why?!" I asked surprised "Well we haven't told you who we are and what we are here for your Highness." She said making me confused "Why do you keep calling me 'Highness' I'm not a king." I said, "Well you are correct about you not being a King, but you are a Prince." She said getting me confused "What do you mean I'm a Prince?" I asked, "Before we get into that let's do introductions!" She said in a joyful tone.

"Okay, I'll go first. I'm Lili Ardat and I am Satan's sister." Lili said while smiling, then the other girl who has been quiet all this time spoke up.

"I'm Katlyn Nero and I am Lili Ardat's apprentice," Katlyn said.

"I guess I'm last. I'm Y/N L/N, nice to meet you." I said, "Now... can you please explain to me why you are calling 'Highness' and what do you mean you are the sister of Satan?!" I said in a calm tone until I screamed the last part in shock.

"Well, your Highness-" "Just call me Y/N." I said making Lili nod, "Well Y/N let's start from the beginning. You are the son of Satan."


	2. Chapter 2

**Y/N POV**

"You are the son of Satan."

What?! I'm the son of Satan?! No way! She must be lying! I mean Satan isn't real right?! The supernatural isn't real!

**3rd person POV**

more than a million thought overflowed Y/N's mind. He couldn't comprehend what they were saying.

"You're taking this very well Y/N, I expected you to react in a very different manner, but it seems that you are more mature at taking these kinda things," Lili said with a smile, but what she didn't know that Y/N wasn't taking it well mentally but physically he seemed to be taking it well. For some reason, Lili was able to not read Y/N's mind maybe because she was not trying to weird. But she also couldn't read body language well so she still didn't think anything of it.

While Katlyn on the other hand, was good at reading body language so she knew about Y/N's reaction. "Lili Y/N isn't taking it well," Katlyn said with an emotionless tone and face. "Hm? What do you mean he isn't taking it well look at his body language." As Lili took another look at Y/N she saw the same thing "What are you talking about he looks the same." Lili said with a smile, Katlyn just sighed "Read his mind." Taking the advice Lili decided to, and when she did she started to smile and giggle. "Ohhhh, my bad," Lili said as she bonked her head.

"Well, what are we going to do now?" Katlyn asked as she started to go back to messing with her magic, "We are going to still tell him then we can go." She said with a smile, "Well hurry up!" Katlyn yelled in boredom, while Lili just giggled at Katlyn's expression. "Hai Hai," Lili said.

**_Timeskip _**

**Y/N POV**

"And that is what makes me Satan's sister. Any more questions?" Lili asked as she was enjoying answering Y/N questions "Just one more." "And what will it be?" "... Is Katlyn a succubus?" Y/N asked making Katlyn blush madly and giving Lili an evil smirk, "Why yes she is!" Lili said while dodging fireballs from Katlyn. **"SHUT UP YOU'RE THE SUCCUBUS!"** Katlyn screamed 'Does Katlyn hate being called a succubus?' as I was in thought I didn't know that Katlyn was giving me death glare **"And you. WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT I AM A SUCCUBUS UHHH?!"** Katlyn screamed "Well the way you dressed and you look really beautiful so I thought. I'm sorry." I said bowing, but what I didn't know was that Katlyn was blushing "W-W-W-What a-a-a-are y-y-y-you t-t-t-talking a-a-a-about?!" Katlyn screamed in embarrassment, giving Lili another smirk.

"Ohh is the distant fire cold princess blushing?!" Lili said making Katlyn scream "Shut up!"

'Come to think of it Katlyn looks kinda cute when she is embarrassed' I thought but what I didn't know was that Lili was eavesdropping on my mind, she turned to me and gave me a smile "Your right Y/N!" Lili said getting the attention of Katlyn and me "What are you- No Lili don't do it!" I said while blushing peaking Katlyn's interest "What? What did he say, Lili? Tell me!" Katlyn screamed, making Lili laugh "Katlyn Y/N called you cute!" Lili said making both Katlyn and me blush, but then to make it worse Lili started to sing 'Y/N thinks Katlyn is cute' over and over.

Katlyn then turned to me blushing "Is it true?" I didn't answer "Is it true Y/N?" Katlyn asked as I gave her a slight nod making us both blush more. Lili finally stops singing and turn to us "Okay Katlyn time to get serious." Lili said as she and Katlyn both had a serious face "What's going on why did you guys get so serious?" I asked but I didn't get an answer "Y/N on your 16th birthday you will witness the one thing you care about to be taken from you. You will unlock your powers and you will go on a massacre killing everything in your path, then after that, we will come and get you and take you to see you father, his Highness." Lili said with a smile.

'Loose the one thing I care about? Are they talking about Dick? And what do they mean that I will go on a massacre?' As I was lost in thought I didn't notice Katlyn and Lili talking. "So Lili, what your saying is that on my 16th birthday I will unlock my powers and turn into a demon and go on a killing spree?" I asked only to get a nod from her. 'Great, but at least I made some new friends.' I thought still didn't know that Lili was reading my mind.

**Lili POV**

'He thinks of us has... friends? He really is going to be a special demon.'

**Y/N POV **

"Come to think of it Lili what time is it?" I asked, "It is 17:35(5:35) why?" "Crap I missed school Dick is probably worried about me." I said, making Lili and Katlyn give me a confused look "What is there something on my face?" I asked rubbing on my face "It's not that but who is this 'Dick'?" Lili asked ' They probably think I'm talking about a penis' "Dick he's my friend see." I said as I showed them a picture of me and Dick standing next to each other.

As I went to my call log I saw that I got over 50 calls from Dick "Hey guys can I go now?" I asked hoping that I could leave "Sure." Lili said with a smile, as I got up from the chair and was about to leave I turned around and waved at them while saying "See you guys next maybe we can hang out next time we see each other. Bye Lili, bye Katlyn!" I said as I left with a smile on my face, but that smile soon faded when I thought about what Lili said.

"I will witness the one thing you care about to be taken from you." If they are talking about Dick then I should try my best to help prevent that.

But soon another smile appeared on my face 'Me and Katlyn? I think me and her could work out.'

**? POV**

'Look how big you got Y/N, my little boy is growing up, your mother would be happy to see you now that she is in Heaven. Y/N when you get here I will spend the most time I can with you, its what your mother would have wanted. I will see you soon Y/N, I will see you soon my son.'


	3. Chapter 3

**From now on the story will now be written in the main character's POV.**

[Y/N?! Where the hell have you been?! You better have a good reason why you missed school!]

"Jeez, calm down Dick. I was kidnapped so is that a good reason?"

[You what?! You were kidnapped?! Where are you, I'm coming to get you!]

"There's no need. I was actually kidnapped by some old friends and they wanted to catch up, I didn't get harmed or anything like that."

Sighing in relief, Dick was able to come down to a point where he sounds like a different person "Hey Dick, listen. You need to stay home tomorrow."

[Why?]

"I can't say, just stay home tomorrow."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

People. So annoying. How could anyone stand them? '666...666. Ha, here it is...What the fuck?' "To the owner of this locker, Y/N you're a goddamn freak! Enjoy your birthday, Devil Lover!"

Overwhelmed with emotion unknown to me, I felt that I should act out on an impulse of this emotion. This emotion was like this fire inside of me that wanted to be let loose 'Is this wrath?' "Hey Y/N!" Looking to my left, I saw the one thing that I didn't want to see today. It was Dick. "Dick, what the hell are you doing here?! I thought I told you to stay home!"

Taken back at my words, Dick stepped back "Y-Y/N are you okay? You never shout or curse like that." I motioned my head to my locker making Dick look and when he did his eyes widen "No one knows my birthday except for you. What did you do?" I look back at Dick with anger and my unknown red eyes which made him raise in confusion "Since when did you start wearing colored contacts?"

My anger quickly vanishes and I take out my phone and give it to Dick "Take a picture." Dick complies and takes my phone and takes a picture "I don't see why you want a picture didn't you know that you were putting them in?" I shake my head at Dick's question and I just stared at the picture.

'Since when did I ev-' "Shouldn't you two be in class?!" A teacher shouted I didn't bother paying attention I just kept staring at the picture which made Dick worry. "Sorry Ms. Harriss, we'll get going right away! Come on Y/N." I gave Dick a nod and we start to make our way to class but the walk was quiet until we got to class.

"Hey Y/N, before we go let me go in." I just shrugged my shoulders and took out my phone and began looking at that same picture which kept grabbing my attention. As I stared at the picture I began to lose all sense of what was happening around me which made Dick come out. "Hey Y/N, I said you could come in. Are you feeling okay?" I didn't respond which made him worry even more. "Y/N are you o-"

Before Dick could finish, we heard someone over the PA "Attention all students there are shooters in the building! Please get to some- *Gunshots*" Both our eyes widen and we quickly ran into the classroom where everyone was panicking. "Why are they here?!" "I bet they're here for the Devil worshiper!"

I felt my body get hot at that comment before anyone could say anything I quickly shouted: "JUST BECAUSE I WAS BORN ON THE DEVILS DAY DOES NOT MAKE ME A DEVIL WORSHIPER!" Everyone was dead quiet, no one bothered saying another word afraid that they may attract the shooters.

Before Dick and I went to go sit down with the other students, everyone started to scream at the top of their lungs, which made me confused until I heard the door blow up. As I turned around I saw that there were two older men dressed in all black and they both had pistols in their hands and they were wearing crosses "Alright, where is he?!" Everyone stayed quiet until the shooters look to the teacher "You. Where is he?!" The man shouted making everyone stay dead silent.

"W-W-Who are y-you l-looking for?" The teacher responded making the man respond "The son of the Devil." Before the teacher could respond, one of my bullies responded in a quick tone "He's right there!" He then pointed towards me and Dick which made me pissed and I turned to him "What the hell did I say?! I'm not a Devil worshiper or the son of the Devil!" As I turned to the shooters they had a smirk on their face and they soon lifted their guns and pointed them towards me.

"Why are you even doing this for?! Are you really going to stoop this low just to kill kids because they're suspected of being the son of the Devil?! Even though none of supernatural exists?!" I shouted making one of the men growl "You must be the son of the Devil. You have just been rated out by a believer of God! How dare you!" He then begins to cock his gun which made me close my eyes.

***BANG***

As I opened my eyes, I saw that I was still alive and the shooters were still in front of me "Did he really just protect the offspring of the Devil?!" My eyes soon widen at what the shooter said, I then look at my feet and saw that there was a stream of blood. Using my eyes, I follow the stream of blood and when I saw where it was coming from I felt everything in me break.

It was Dick.

I quickly drop to the ground and go towards Dick "Dick, what the hell man?! Why would you do something like this?!" Dick then starts to move his head towards me slowly and when his eyes met mine he laughed "Y-Your eyes th-they changed again," I felt my eyes burn for a quick second before they widen at the sudden pain "They're white...just like the light." My eyes started to widen "Dick don't go into the light! Come on man your my best friend, don't do this to me!" Dick just flashed me a smile before he spoke"I'm sorry Y/N...I wa-wasn't honest. Truth be told...I never had friends myself. You were my first. Thank you..."

My eyes soon widen and I felt that same sharp pain in my eyes again and I felt my body get hot "I'll kill you." Barely hearing my voice the shooter speaks up "What was that demon?" I soon start to stand up

"I said I'll kill you!"

***BOOM***


End file.
